


Stay Young With You

by TheHeraldofAndraste



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeraldofAndraste/pseuds/TheHeraldofAndraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single person is born with a soul mate existing somewhere in the world, and Calum is determined to find them. At age 19, he's worried that he's running out of time to meet them so loses himself at clubs every night to raise his chances. There's only one way to know when he's met them, he'll finally stop ageing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ageing

Calum didn't like people to know that he was such a hopeless romantic, people thought only sad people waited around for their soul mate, but then again so did he. Calum didn't sit around waiting for them to show up, he tried to meet every single person he possibly could in order to find them. The trouble was though, how was he meant to know which one was his soul mate? As you got older it only got harder, because once you're all grey and wrinkly you don't do much ageing after that. Calum was 19 and was going through a stage which pretty much every person went through, after puberty had done pretty much all the magic it could and it'd only go downhill from here. Calum wanted to meet his soul mate soon, he was quite happy with the way his face and body looked currently and didn't want anything to change. After so many nights so desperately meeting people in clubs and the alleys behind clubs and the subways after a night of clubbing, he hadn't stopped ageing. It was slightly embarrassing, that he measured his height almost every day. There had been a few days where his height hadn't changed for months and he rushed through every single person he had met in that time and tried to date almost all of them but nothing had come from it.

 

Currently, sat on his sofa with an ice bag on his head trying to recover from his hangover. Ashton was hopping around, frying up some delicious smelling breakfast but Calum didn't think his stomach could handle anything. Ashton was just as excited to meet his soul mate as Calum was, but wasn't as reckless.

 

"I'll meet them some day." Ashton would say, with a stupid grin on his face "It's fate Calum, we'll find each other."

 

Calum would always try to argue, that not everyone meets their soul mate but there was something about how Ashton spoke that just shut him right up. He didn't usually attend Calum's nightly 'soul mate hunts' but was always there in the morning to help him shake off the night before.

 

"So" Ashton began, setting down a fry-up beside Calum whilst crunching on some toast "Meet anyone last night?"

 

Calum groaned, turning on his side and making an attempt to shovel some bacon into his mouth. He didn't get incredibly drunk, having a drink in his hand seemed to make it easier to talk to people.

 

"Loads of people, too many. I only got a few numbers but I doubt there was anything there. I mean surely I'm going to be able to tell when I meet them right? Besides the whole not ageing thing." Calum sipped orange juice, turning back to look at Ashton who was just smiling.

 

"You'll know, mate. Don't worry." Ashton got up and left his plate in the sink, a bad habit they both shared. "I'm just heading downstairs to help the new guy move in."

 

"Tell him I said hi. I'd go myself but I might vomit if I move too quick." Calum forced out a chuckle, smiling at Ashton as he walked through the door.

 

Calum pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his messages. There was a new crack on his screen that must have happened somehow last night. He had a few messages from the people he met, or from a few nights ago who were clearly waiting the 'three day rule'. Most people didn't text him back, or text back a little too much. He wasn't the only one desperate to find his soul mate. He locked his phone, putting it on silent and curled over on his side and fell asleep.

 

Later in the evening Ashton returned, closing the door quietly as to not wake Calum. His eyes fluttered open and looked at the time, it was half 6 in the evening and he quickly shot up.

 

"Woah, woah. It's just me Calum." Ashton threw his keys on the coffee table and flicked on the lights.

 

His hair was sticking to his forehead slightly, showing he was sweating, and he looked worn out. It wouldn't surprise Calum if Ashton had moved in every single piece of furniture the new tenant owned. Ashton flipped the kettle on and sunk down into the sofa. Calum got up, stretched his arms and dragged his feet into the bathroom. He wasn't looking too good himself, with bags under his eyes and his skin looking paler than usual. Doing nothing but drinking all night and then throwing up the night before every morning probably wasn't best for his health.

 

"You're not going out tonight are you?" Ashton called from the living room, making himself some coffee.

 

"I probably am." Calum yawned "Can you make me some coffee?"

 

Ashton sighed, he worried about Calum's health a great deal more than Calum did. Calum didn't even have a job, he usually chatted his way into clubs or borrowed money from Ashton with no way of returning it. He was currently broke, with no clean clothes to wear and his phone was on about 13%. Calum slunk back into the living room and tried to down the coffee, burning his mouth and spilling it on himself in the process. He had to leave soon, he might miss his soul mate.

 

"You should probably leave it for one night mate, you're not looking too good." Ashton sipped his own coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

"Nah I'm fine, I'm fine." Calum reassured himself more than Ashton "I won't stay out for too long."

 

"Are you meeting up with any one?" Ashton wanted to guide Calum to staying at home, but there was no real way of controlling him with this sort of thing.

 

"Nope, it's just me again. I'll be alright, I don't have enough money to get shit faced." Calum chuckled, splashing water from the kitchen sink on his face.

 

Calum made his way into his bedroom which was in no less of a state than it usually was, he spent practically no time in here anymore if he wasn't sleeping or bringing someone home. There was a clean outfit hung on his bedroom door, with a note from Ashton, which he slid on comfortably. He smiled at Ashton when he walked back into the living room, a silent thank you for being his third parent and taking care of him.

 

"I'll come with you tonight." Ashton stated more than asked, he had pulled on his leather jacket and had his car keys in hand.

 

"You don't have to." Calum knew Ashton was tired, and he knew Ashton wouldn't admit it. But they were both stubborn people, Calum stubborn to get his way and Ashton stubborn to take care of him.

 

Ashton just jingled his keys, took his phone and wallet into his pocket and started to walk down the stairs. Calum slid his phone into his pocket, determined not to smash it to pieces tonight, and followed Ashton to his car. On the way down the stairs he could hear a faint, repetitive bass sound coming from one of the flats. Calum sighed, this new tenant was going to be more pain than pleasure.


	2. Nathan

The two of them slid into Ashton's car which stank of sweat and fuel, causing Calum to cough as the doors closed. The sun was beginning to set, lighting up the streets in a pleasant orange colour. As the car pulled out of the car park outside the flat, Calum saw someone in one of the flat window's with their back turned. They were wearing a plaid shirt with a word scribbled on the back but he couldn't quite make it out, what did stand out was their bright purple hair. Calum rolled his eyes, he didn't need some rocker moving in downstairs from their flat to blast them with music every night.

Calum wasn't entirely sure which club they were going to, but it was unlikely to be incredibly seedy since Ashton rarely set foot in those. This night would only add on to the amount of money Calum owed Ashton, he really had to start looking for work.

"So" Calum broke the silence "Is the new neighbour nice?"

Ashton smiled "Yeah he's quite funny, we're probably going to have to file some noise complaints though." Ashton rarely took his eyes off the road.

"Why?" Calum asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer "Does he have a dog?" Calum brightened at the idea.

"No, he plays guitar. I helped him move it in, plays video games too. He apologised in advance if he kept us up."

Calum scoffed "What a polite guy." It's not like he spent a lot of time at home anyway, but he appreciated having a good night's sleep.

"He's cute." Ashton smiled again, he was constantly trying to set Calum up with cute guys he met "You might like him."

"I doubt it Ash." Calum folded his arms across his chest.

The two drove for about fifteen minutes until they found a heavy bass line vibrating through the streets. Ashton parked his car carefully and gave Calum a concerned look.

"If my car gets trashed I'm blaming you." Ashton locked the doors and threw the keys into his pocket.

"I didn't tell you to come." Calum shivered in the evening air, he should have brought a coat.

"You didn't tell me not to either." Ashton stuck his tongue out at Calum, chuckling as they walked to the club.

There wasn't a huge line outside, but Calum expected that for a Wednesday evening. They didn't wait too long at all to get inside, a sign that not a whole lot of people were there. Calum couldn't really tell what the music was, it all sounded the same to him now. Ashton grimaced as they got further into the club, the music clearly too loud for his ears. It was just like background noise to Calum now, it barely affected him.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Ashton yelled, using hand signals along with his words.

Calum nodded, gave a thumbs up, and waded through the crowds of people. He didn't feel too much like dancing, his energy was running low enough as it was. He scanned the dance floor, looking for anyone interesting; it was mostly full of girls grinding on guys in a way Calum was never really comfortable with. Everybody just looked so plain, so average, there was no way he was going to find 'the one' unless they stood out like a sore thumb. Calum shuffled his way awkwardly through the crowds to get to the bar. He saw Ashton struggling to get served through the mass of people who were chatting with the bartender. Calum slid through a more people and jogged up next to Ashton who was still trying to shout orders through the noise.

"No luck?" Calum whispered into Ashton's ear so that he could hear "Lemme try."

Calum shoved through the people, something Ashton wouldn't want to do, and barked his orders at the bartender. Still though, he was far too interested in chatting up some girls at the other end of the bar so Calum had no luck. All of a sudden Calum felt a hand on his back, he assumed it was someone just trying to squeeze through like him, but as he turned he was greeted by a man smirking and staring directly at him.

"Need some help?" The man kept smirking, sliding closer to Calum and easily gaining the bartender's attention.

Calum tried to look through the people to find Ashton, but his head of curls was nowhere to be seen. The man placed a drink into Calum's hand and began to walk towards a booth and Calum found himself following them. It wasn't common for Calum to find a guy taller than him, and the man was only an inch or two bigger but something about the way he carried himself made Calum feel small. His heart felt heavy in his chest and hesitated slightly before sitting down beside him. 

"So, what's your name?" The man asked, the light stubble on his cheeks hugging his jaw as he spoke.

"Calum." He had to clear his throat before he spoke, how old was this guy? "What's yours?"

"I'm Nathan." There was something about him that unsettled Calum, but that was nothing a few drinks wouldn't change.

They sat in the booth chatting about pointless things, just using words to fill in the time before sips of drink. Calum had no idea what he was even drinking, but it only took a couple of glasses for him to be stumbling around.

"I-Er I need to go find my friend." Calum stated, trying to stand up, taking a couple of seconds to regain his balance.

"Going so soon?" Nathan asked, standing up and placing himself behind Calum with a hand on Calum's front.

The contact wasn't unwanted, but he needed it more for balance than anything else. His vision was beyond blurred and he tried to find Ashton amongst the crowd, a panic began to start inside him as he realised he had no way of getting home if Ashton wasn't here unless he wanted to get into a stranger's car.

"If you need a ride back I can just take you." Nathan smiled, more sweetly this time "I'm sure your friend will understand."

Calum just nodded, and the hand on his front was removed so that he could shuffle towards the door to the club; it seemed so much farther away now. Still as he walked he searched for Ashton, he was going to have an earful from him in the morning. It wasn't the first time he had left Ashton in a club alone, and Ashton was always more annoyed that something could've happened to Calum rather than the embarrassment of being ditched. He fished for his phone out of his back pocket and figured he may as well send a text, but once again his phone was dead. He groaned and put it back into his pocket, sobering up slightly as soon as the cold air hit his face. It was so much darker out now, how long had he been in there? Nathan guided Calum towards his car, and Calum could see Ashton's car was still here. He gulped, feeling guilty as he ducked into his car.

"So, is it okay if we go to your place?" Nathan asked as he started the car up "My flatmate is going to be home, and I promised I wouldn't do this to him again."

Calum nodded "Sure, my flatmate shouldn't be back for a while." He paused and thought over what Nathan had said "So you do this a lot? Picking up boys in clubs?"

Nathan chuckled, pulling out of the car park "Maybe, you don't look like someone new to the clubs either."

Calum felt a blush on his cheeks, and turned to look out of the window to hide it "I guess not."

Calum directed Nathan back to his flat and realised he was nowhere near as drunk as Calum was. He could still think fine, his movements were just incredibly slow and his eyes wandered to Nathan's lips every time he spoke. It didn't take too long to find the building, and Calum grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him up the stairs to his flat. He was getting a little too eager, dropping his keys in the fuss of trying to unlock it. On the other side of the door they didn't wait to turn the lights on to start kissing. Nathan pushed his lips down onto Calum's, pushing him against the door, and messily slipped his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. Calum made a noise at the back of his throat and returned Nathan's passion, gripping onto the back of his shirt.

"Where's your bed?" Nathan breathed, his light stubble scratched Calum's cheek as he placed more kissed further down on his neck.

Calum let out a quiet moan and somehow they found their way onto Calum's bed. Luckily the lights weren't on or Nathan might freak at the state of Calum's room. They collapsed down onto Calum's bed, with Nathan towering over him. It was a strange feeling being with someone bigger than him, he felt so powerless. Nathan began to work on Calum's clothes whilst still planting kisses over his collarbones. His shirt came off over his head, his jeans being more of an awkward removal but they got there in the end. Nathan pulled his shirt over his head, revealing muscular arms and a toned stomach underneath. Calum grinned in the dark, using his legs to pull Nathan back down to him. Nathan ran his head down Calum's chest and began to palm him through his boxers. Calum tried to let out a moan but only a heavy breath came out. Nathan chuckled, slowly pulling down Calum's boxers and leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

"Fucccck." Calum moaned as Nathan began to lick up Calum's shaft.

He gripped at the bedsheets and his eyes rolled back as Nathan took Calum in his mouth. It had been too long that he had felt this, people rarely wanted to come back to his place recently. Nathan bobbed his head, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't take in his mouth, and began to hollow his cheeks. Calum continued to let a string of moans and cursed as he felt that feeling his stomach that he hadn't felt in too long. Calum began to pick his hips off of the bed slightly, putting more of himself into Nathan's mouth and groaning when he felt himself at the back of his throat. Nathan gripped Calum's hips and forced them back against the bed, he could feel his fingertips piercing his skin. He was about to let out another pathetic moan when he heard the door open. Nathan looked up at Calum with concerned eyes, and Calum shook his head.

"It's my roomate don't worry." He managed to breathe out.

Nathan tried to take all of Calum into his mouth, letting out a gagging noise but he was determined to do this for him.

"Shit, shit shit!" Calum gripped onto the headboard, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth.

He was so close, so so close and this felt far too good for this to be a one night stand. Calum opened his eyes slowly, the room still so dark, and then the living room light flickered on. He didn't hear keys jingling, and it hit him suddenly that he hadn't locked the door behind them. Nathan was too focused on bringing Calum over the edge to see the panic in his eyes, and Calum tried to shake off the haze to see who was there. Then he saw a mass of purple hair walk past his bedroom, Calum gulped and shuffled awkwardly to try to signal to Nathan to stop. He did, luckily but only straddled Calum's hips as he tried to sit up and slid off his own underwear. Calum could hear movement in his flat and opened his mouth to speak but could only let out another moan as Nathan began to stroke Calum's length along with his own.

"That feel good babe?" Nathan moaned as his breaths grew quicker, he was close too.

Maybe they could get away with it, he might just leave as he should. He was probably looking for Ashton, and it didn't take long to search the flat for one guy. Calum exposed his throat, allowing Nathan to suck the spot in between his neck and shoulder. His vision slowly faded again, the bubbling in his stomach screaming to be released and he tried to thrust up into Nathan's grasp. Nathan's hand grew frantic and he bit down hard on Calum's neck and he was thrusting into his own hand.

"I'm close." He whispered against Calum's skin and began to moan against his neck.

Ashton was going to kill him in the morning, but it was worth it. Calum leaned forward and bit deep into Nathan's neck as he worked Nathan over the edge with his own hand. Nathan's moans were gorgeous, so much sexier than the grunts and heavy breaths Calum was letting out. Nathan came onto Calum's stomach with another beautiful moan and it was more than enough for Calum to spill into Nathan's hand and down his back. Sloppily, Nathan tried to work Calum through it but his arm was too weak that he only got a few shudders out of him.  
It took a few seconds to shake it, but once his eyes opened he saw the purple-haired man staring directly into his bedroom with his mouth slightly open. Heat flew straight back to his cheeks, and he opened his mouth to explain but he darted out of the flat quicker than his mind could string a sentence together. Nathan gave Calum one last kiss, and then rolled over onto his side with the blanket pulled over him. Calum wiped his body with the edge of the sheet and clambered into the shower to wash away what had just happened. 

About twenty minutes into his shower, his skin being scrubbed clean of embarrassment, he heard the door open again and then be locked. It was Ashton, he knew this time. Calum turned off the water, shook a towel over his head and threw it around his waist.

"Heeeey." Calum called as he walked into the living room, he was fairly sobered up now "Sorry about that I-"

"I know Calum, it's alright." Ashton sighed, sitting down "I just hope it was worth it."

Calum chuckled "We’ll see."

Calum knew Ashton wasn't happy with him but there wasn't anything that could be done now. He pulled on some joggers that were on the floor and slid into bed next to Nathan. If he was lucky, the new guy would just move out, and he'd never have to see him again. Or even so, it was dark, for all that guy knew he could've been Ashton. Either way, he wasn't going to be happy to face him again.


	3. Michael

Calum woke up to an empty bed, there was a note on his bedside table with Nathan's phone number scrawled on it with a small 'x' at the bottom. Turning just irritated his already pounding headache. There was no smell of breakfast, and he couldn't hear Ashton moving around anywhere. He slid the covers off of himself and dragged himself into the kitchen. Calum looked over at the clock, it hadn't descended into evening yet so that was a good sign, but Ashton would be at work by now. He put some bread in the toaster and opened the windows to get rid of the stuffiness in the room. He rubbed his eyes, he felt like he need another shower already. The toaster popped, he picked it up instantly and then dropped it because of the heat.

"Motherfuck-" Calum picked up the toast from the ground, lay it on a plate and plugged his phone in to charge.

Ashton would probably be working until late, and with his phone dead he had practically nothing to do. It was peaceful in a way, but he'd get bored soon enough. He bit into his toast and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. Nothing happened. He tried again, and nothing happened. He flipped open the back and saw there were no batteries, he sighed and threw the remote down. What was he meant to do with no telly? Calum collapsed onto the sofa, resting his head and took a deep breath in. Maybe he could just relax, he hadn't done that in a while. There were still some birds singing outside the window, and the gentle hum of cars rolling past allowed him to close his eyes and just lay there.

It only lasted a few minutes though, as he felt himself slipping into a sleep he probably shouldn't have been having the floor began to vibrate. It happened again, and again and then for a fourth time. Calum shot up, if this was an earthquake it sure picked an inconvenient time to destroy his flat. He listened closer, and could hear the sounds of a guitar coming from below. It was that stupid punk wannabe boy, Calum grunted unlocking the door and marching downstairs in nothing but joggers. He yawned before he angrily knocked on the door, and when the last knock fell against the door he remembered what had happened yesterday. This guy had seen Nathan wanking him off, even worse he had seen him come onto Nathan's back.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, he could easily make this look like a knock door run and as he turned to bolt it out of the hall the door opened to reveal the culprit in question.

Calum gave him an awkward smile, straightened his back and cleared his throat "Erm, I'm sorry but I just woke up and it'd be great if you could keep the noise down a little?"

The guy leaned against his door frame, a smirk gripping the side of his mouth "It's like four in the afternoon, I don't see a problem here mate."

Calum opened to speak but the guy interrupted him "I'd get it if you were up all night working or something dude but we both know that wasn't the case."

Calum could feel his face heating up, he tried to stop it but he knew his blush was painting his cheeks far more obviously than he'd like. He cleared his throat again and tried to look as casual as he possibly could.

"What I do with my time is no concern of yours. You're the only who let himself into MY flat, after all." Calum folded his arms across his bare chest.

"Well I wanted to give Ashton something to say thanks, but I'm sure you can take care of him just fine." The boy winked at Calum over dramatically and it made Calum shudder, he didn't like people acting better than him.

"Not like it's any of your business but me and Ashton are just friends." Calum knew he should just leave, but he didn't want this guy getting the better of him "Look I want to get back to my nap, so can you just keep it down for like 2 hours?"

He chuckled again "Whatever you say, babe." Calum turned to glare at him but the door had already been shut.

Calum let out another huff and marched up back to his flat, stomping as he walked through the living room hoping somehow the guy downstairs would hear it. He switched on his phone, deleted all the messages he still hadn't replied to and sent a text to Ashton.

' _The guy downstairs is a total dick, get him to move out please_ '

He then walked into his bedroom and fished out Nathan's phone number, he added it to his contacts and sent him a text too.

' _Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime x_ '

Before he even set his phone down it buzzed, a text back from Nathan.

' _Haha I'd love to, are you busy right now???_ '

' _No, I just woke up. Why?_ '

' _We can grab lunch if you'd like, my treat x_ '

They texted for about ten minutes after that, Calum wasn't really sure if he wanted to see this again so soon. He rummaged through the pile of clothes on his floor and tried to find the ones that smelled the least, and threw them on. What worried him most, was that he might meet Nathan again and he wouldn't be as attractive as he remembered. Or even worse, Nathan would think Calum wasn't. Calum told Nathan to come and pick him up, to knock on his flat door like a proper gentleman should. It wasn't long before Nathan buzzed the gate to come in, and Calum readjusted his hair a final time. His phone buzzed then, a reply from Ashton.

' _what did he do??_ '

' _He walked in on me trying to get to know my potential soul mate_ '

Calum put his phone back into his pocket and waited for Nathan to come up to his door, which didn't happen. It was a few minutes and Calum thought that Nathan must have gotten lost, but it wasn't incredibly difficult. That was when he heard a knock on a door downstairs, and he realised who's flat Nathan had just knocked on. Calum grabbed his coat and rushed out of the flat, speeding down the stairs and seeing the door open just as he got to Nathan's side. Nathan looked at Calum and chuckled, turning to the now open door and getting ready to apologise.

"Oh for fuck sake, you too? Look I get it if you're trying to fuck up there but I'm not even being that loud!" The guy leaned against his door again, his eyebrows knitted together.

Nathan's smile died on his face and he gave Calum a questioned side-eye "I'm sorry what, mate? I just got the wrong flat, that's all."

Calum tugged at Nathan's sleeve signalling for them to leave but he wouldn't budge. He really didn't need this right now, especially since his stomach might collapse if he didn't eat anything soon.

"Don't worry about it, you seem like a nice guy. Got a great cum face too." The façade of him being genuinely annoyed crumpled then, and all his anger seemed to surge into Nathan.

"What's this guy on about? Do you know this dick, Calum?" Nathan put his arm around Calum then, pulling him closer as if to make a statement.

"Erm, well he's my neighbour. He kind of, erm, he was in the flat last night." Calum couldn't look at either of them, he could feel his cheeks burning again.

"And you knew?" Nathan's voice was raising now, and his grip around Calum's waist grew tighter.

"Well, no, actually. I only realised he saw when we... finished." Calum didn't want to address it directly, but it didn't seem to help either way.

Nathan looked at the two of them, the purple-haired guy looked more than relaxed, he was enjoying this. Nathan scoffed and then began to walk away with Calum still in his grip. Calum silently walked with him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Lock your door next time mate!" The guy shouted at them "Or if you don't, at least put on a better show!"

Why did people have to be so difficult? Calum sighed as he felt Nathan leave his side and stomp right back up to the guy. Calum and the guy were about the same height, which meant Nathan towered over him. He was even smaller with the way he was leaning, but he looked up at Nathan as if he was nothing.

"Listen here, you fuck. You don't come near Calum anymore, you got it? You don't get to see that shit every again, you hear me?" Nathan was clenching his fist, obviously ready to swing at the guy.

"Nathan, stop. Please." Calum tried to get in between them, but there was virtually no space.

"Calum, seriously? This guy's deluded!" The look in Nathan's eyes certainly didn't scream safety at that point.

"No, Nathan I think it's best if you just go. We can get lunch some other time." Calum tried to remain as calm as possible, hiding back the shaking his knees were trying to force.

"Are you f-" Nathan started, gesturing with his hands but making no words to match them "Fine."

He adjusted his collar and walked out of the flat without looking back and Calum shivered as soon as he was out of his view.

"Sorry, about that. But thanks I guess, dodged a bullet there." Calum sighed, leaning against the wall, he really wasn't one for conflict.

"Looks like it." The guy eased up slightly, his arms not longer defensively crossed over his chest "I'm Michael, by the way."

"Calum." He thought about putting his hand out to shake, but did people even do that anymore?

"I know." Michael chuckled "But it's nice to hear it without it being shouted or moaned."

Calum looked down at his feet then, he could feel the blush forming but it was nowhere near as bad at the first time "Yeah, sorry about that. That's not going to be happen a lot so don't worry."

"Oh?" Michael questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"No I mean like, I have sex a lot but not all the time. And I won't bring them here all the time and I definitely won't leave the door unlocked and I-"

"Dude, it's fine. Just leaves me knowing there's one more cute gay guy in the world. It's nice to not be alone." Michael smiled, and with that he slid into his flat and closed the door.

Calum's mouth dropped open slightly, a breath caught in his throat. The buzz from his phone only startling him more. No text from Nathan to be seen, it was Ashton.

' _ur joking right?? please tell me you werent doing weird shit_ '

' _How dare you! I wait for the third date to break that stuff out_ '

' _well have u seen him since??_ '

' _Yeah, he was alright about it. He's quite nice_ '

' _i did say u would like him! hows the other guy?? did u measure urself yet??_ '

' _Not yet, but I have a feeling that he isn't for me._ '

Calum slid his phone back into his pocket and he hopped up the stairs to the flat. He found the tape measure in the back of the kitchen drawer and took out the piece of paper with all his heights on it. He was measuring himself every other week, and every time he grew at least another millimetre. Ashton said he was just lying to himself, and he was only seeing what he wanted to, but Calum knew. He got a pen and marked it on the tape measure, and took it down to eye level to see. He panicked, seeing he had struck the same point that he had the last time. He wasn't going to jump to any conclusions, it had only been a day after all. Either way, he was going to ask Ashton to measure him tomorrow morning just to make sure.

"God, don't let it be Nathan." Calum prayed "Please don't."


End file.
